Auta Magetta
|manga debut = "Warriors from Universe 6" |anime debut = "The Matches Begin! We're All Off to the "Planet with No Name!"" |Race = Metalman |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Weight = Over a thousand tons''Dragon Ball Super'' chapter 11, "Vegeta's Turn!!" |Address = |Occupation = Martial Artist |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = }} is a Metalman from Universe 6, a race that is said to also exist in Universe 7. Appearance Despite resembling a robot, he is not one. He has a large build and stature. His chest, lower jaw, wrists, and ankles are all silver in color and the rest of his body is bronze and purple. He has a pair of glowing cyan eyes and two transparent reactor cores that contain magma, which escentially are his hearts. Magetta also has a steam pipe on top of his head which sets off when he is tense. Personality Magetta is confident in his abilities. Like the rest of the Metalmen race, Magetta is very sensitive and is rendered unable to fight when insulted. This is shown when Vegeta calls Magetta a "piece of junk" during their match, making Magetta lose and cry afterward. Much like Majin Buu, he lacks academic intelligence like many other fighters. This is seen when he barely passed his exam required to participate in the tournament. He also seems to lack enough intellect to talk (in the Japanese version, his only lines are based on the syllables "choo-po" and nothing more; in the English dub, he says things like "Clankity clankity whir" and "Chugga chugga chugga spark"). However, he can perfectly understand what others say to him. He appears to have a very friendly or close relationship with Botamo, likely due to them both being the large fighters of Champa's team. This is evidenced when he and Botamo are able to perform a combo move and catch a ball batted by Gohan. Magetta saves Botamo from being eliminated by Vegeta, and Botamo covers Magetta's ears so he won't hear Vegeta's insults. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe 6 Saga Magetta is a member of the Metalman race from Universe 6. He is chosen by Vados to be one of the five fighters facing off against Team Universe 7 in the Tournament of Destroyers. He attends the competition on the Nameless Planet along with his teammates: Hit, Cabba, Frost, and Botamo. Magetta manages to pass the written exam to participate in the tournament, although he struggles with answering the questions as proven by the pipe on his head being set off. In the end, he barely passes with a 50% mark. He watches the first match between Botamo and Goku. Botamo loses to Goku because throws him out of the ring. Universe 6's next fighter is Frost who takes on Goku. After Frost defeats Goku and Piccolo by cheating and then loses to Vegeta, Magetta takes on the Saiyan in the next match. A new rule by Champa and Vados is made after Vegeta beats Frost, which is that if someone touches the barrier around the ring, it counts as a ring out. After drinking a cup of lava, he goes in for a series of punches once the match starts, but Vegeta dodges them all without much effort and he tries kicking him on the head, but the result leaves his head buried within his body and creates an irritating shock wave. Magetta pulls it back out after violently striking himself and he is completely fine. Even after increasing his power, Magetta still couldn't land a punch on Vegeta due to his speed. Magetta then goes in for a tornado attack, when Vegeta dodges upward at the last minute. He is now in the best position against Magetta because he can't do any mid-air combat. Vegeta then fires multiple ki blasts at Magetta, who endures it and counters them with his Lava Spit, which is considered a qualification which gets stronger by the minute. Vegeta manages to avoid the full damage at the last second but is now at the risk of touching the barrier and getting disqualified. Fortunately for Vegeta, he transforms into his Super Saiyan form to brush off the damage from the magma attack, but Magetta starts to power up even further and increase the temperature of the barrier-encased arena, causing Vegeta to pant and sweat. Magetta continues spitting lava again at Vegeta. He then lets out a hot water vapor attack which pushed Vegeta to almost fly out of the barrier. While Vegeta prepares for a Galick Gun attack, Magetta raises the temperature which causes the whole arena to become extremely hot. Magetta easily blocks Vegeta's Galick Gun with his Lava Spit which becomes solidified. He spits another lava on Vegeta and uses the lava to ambush Vegeta. He successfully hits Vegeta with a club created by the cooling the magma, making him fall out of the ring. However, Vegeta is lucky enough to land on one of the broken rocks from the stage platform. Magetta gets pushed back by Vegeta's ki after releasing it to break the barrier. Vegeta uses his Final Flash on Magetta, while Magetta prepares for another Lava Spit. However, Vegeta's Final Flash easily overcomes Magetta's lava and pushes him to the edge of the arena platform. As a result of Vegeta's Final Flash, Magetta becomes dizzy and is left open to Vegeta's attack. Despite trying to block it, Vegeta shouts out an insult which makes Magetta lose his will to fight, thus, Magetta falls out of bounds and Vegeta is declared the winner of the match. He is later seen crying because of Vegeta's insult while Botamo tries to comfort him. In the manga, Magetta is instead defeated when Vegeta destroys most of the ring and then fires a ki blast at Magetta to try and knock him out - insulting him while doing so - causing Magetta to easily fall of the ring from one blast to the surprise of Vegeta. When Hit "lost" to Monaka and returned to the Universe 6 Team Champa was furious with the entire team as they had failed him. Magetta was afraid of the God of Destruction's wrath as Cabba attempted to calm him down. However, this was short-lived as the Omni-King and his guards appeared frightening Champa into forgetting what he was doing. "Future" Trunks Saga He is recruited by Champa for his baseball team. Gohan tries to take advantage of his inability to fly, but he teams up with Botamo to make up for this. In the end, Universe 6 loses and Champa makes them train for a rematch. Universe Survival Saga He, along with the rest of Team Universe 6, is seen waiting for the tournament to begin. Once the tournament starts, he momentarily fights Top, seemingly able to fight him on equal footing despite the massive difference in power between them. Magetta showed up later to save Botamo from being thrown off the arena by Vegeta. He then tried to defeat the metal man with insults, but the latter overcame his mental weakness and teamed up with Botamo to form a seemingly unstoppable duo, Bota Magetta, which gave Vegeta a hard time in a fight, but then the two of them were separated when Kale transformed into her Legendary Super Saiyan form and unleashed a powerful widespread ki attack. After Kale's rampage, Magetta fought Rabanra. Magetta looked at Roshi when he said Choo-Po, the same thing Magetta always says. Auta Magetta then reappeared as Vegeta confronted Frost and fought the Saiyan in his Super Saiyan form with lava and rocks jammed in his ears. After trading punches with a while, Vegeta launched a Big Bang Attack at him, only for the robot to deflect the attack with his claw. He also took some ki blasts from Vegeta and saved Frost in the process. Master Roshi then tried to contain Magetta with his Evil Containment Wave, only for Frost to intercept and use his latest Evil Containment Wave Reflection and directed it towards Vegeta. When the Saiyan broke free thanks to Roshi, Vegeta blasted away Magetta's ear coverings and called him a "scrap metal bastard", making the robot lose his will to fight once more and left him wide open for Vegeta to kick him out of the arena, eliminating him from the tournament. After that, Magetta watched the tournament in silence, but during Pirina and Saonel's fight against Gohan and Piccolo, Champa jumped on his shoulders and told him to cheer them up too. The remaining warriors of the team were finally defeated and as a result, Magetta and all the others were erased with their universe. In the manga, Magetta battles Piccolo, Gohan, Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan, and Krillin by throwing several punches at them. While Krillin is distracted by the battle, Frost charges at Krillin and knocks him off the arena. He also uses Magetta's fight to knock off Tien. Magetta is later seen being shot off the arena by Legendary Super Saiyan Kale when she loses control of her power. Magetta is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Manga and Anime His rough build was strong enough to endure several attacks from Vegeta. During the Tournament of Power, Frost stated that no ordinary attacks will be able to throw Magetta out of the arena. His power and technique were great enough that Vegeta was forced to transform into a Super Saiyan to combat him and in the anime even then Magetta easily overpowered Vegeta's Galick Gun, Big Bang Attack, and even Final Flash, a technique strong enough that it could greatly harm a fighter much stronger than Vegeta himself. Magetta lost to Vegeta because he ended up being knocked out of the ring, largely in part to Vegeta insulting the Metalman making him lose the will to fight. That combined with low mobility put him at a disadvantage in the tournament style fight. Nevertheless, Vegeta himself says it is dangerous to fight him in close quarters, suggesting that he is a great melee fighter as evidenced by his surprising speed in combination with his physical might. In the manga, Magetta showed himself even more durable, as Vegeta's punches only succeeded in hurting the Saiyan himself. His weight was also revealed to be at least 1,000 tons, making Vegeta even in Super Saiyan form unable to lift him. This immense weight also makes him vital for the Tournament of Power, as it will be difficult for someone to push him or knock him out of the ring. In the anime, during the Tournament of Power, he was able to match Top's punch. Magetta and Botamo perform the Bota Magetta combination: Botamo's invincible body and Magetta's steel psyche. This combination is able to force Super Saiyan Vegeta to go on the defensive. Bota Magetta was forced apart when they were hit by a blast from Legendary Super Saiyan Kale. Later on, he was able to match Super Saiyan Vegeta in combat, blocked his Big Bang Attack and withstood his ki blasts, with Frost stating that no ordinary attack would be able to harm Magetta. However, when Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta destroyed one of Magetta's lava-made ear covers and insulted him, Magetta lost all his will to fight, and he was pushed off the arena by Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. In the manga, Magetta manages to hold back Legendary Super Saiyan Kale briefly, but in the end is overpowered by Kale's strength and thrown of the arena. Caulifla, Cabba and Krillin are all shocked that Kale was able to defeat Magetta - despite having seen how powerful she is. What can be said is that after his fights in the Tournament of Destroyers and Tournament of Power he was never physically harmed. In the anime, he only lost because of his weak willpower to endure insults. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Enhanced Durability' - As a Metal Man, Magetta possesses greater durability than someone of similar power to him, notably taking no damage at all from Super Saiyan Vegeta's attacks (even his Final Flash), despite Vegeta being stronger than him. In the Tournament of Power Frost states that Magetta is so durable that no ordinary attacks will work on him. In the manga, Magetta's immense durability even causes Piccolo to wonder if Magetta is immortal. Thanks to this ability, Magetta has never been shown to have been harmed throughout his appearances. *'Extreme Weight' - As a Metal Man, Magetta weighs over 1,000 tons. Super Saiyan Vegeta is unable to budge him during the Tournament of Destroyers. During the Tournament of Power in the anime Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta is only able to push him off stage when he is unbalanced by being insulted, and in the manga even Legendary Super Saiyan Kale appears minorly stressed when she lifts him. *'Power Up' - In the anime, Magetta is capable of increasingly powering up, as shown during his fight with Vegeta. When Magetta reaches his peak power, he gains a red aura around himself (similar to the Kaio-Ken) and the lava in his body glows brightly. This power-up drastically increases the heat Magetta generates and releases powerful hot air gusts. *'Lava Spit' - Magetta possesses powerful magma inside his body which he can spit out in streams. Magetta could increase the power of his Lava Spit by cooling the magma and solidifying it. The attack was able to overcome Vegeta's Galick Gun. **'Volcano Explosion' (ボルケーノエクスプローション) - Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. Magetta powers up, then he spits out a ball of lava at his opponent, causing an explosion. Not to be confused with Nappa's attack. **'Cooled Lava Club' - By allowing his spit magma to cool, Magetta can create a club to wield in combat. *'Temperature Raising' - Thanks to his natural magma, Magetta is capable of drastically increasing the temperature in his surrounding area. *'Tornado' - By spinning his body at high speeds Magetta is capable of appearing as a tornado. *'Steam Pipe' - Magetta can release hot steam from the pipe of his head. Magetta uses it to cover his blind spot. **'High Ki Gas' (ハイキーガス) - Magetta sprays his hot steam at his opponent. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions *'Bota Magetta' - Because of Magetta's weakness of losing his will to fight at the minor insult, along with Botamo, they came up with a strategy to counteract this. Botamo sits on Magetta's shoulders and covers the later ears, so he can not hear any insult towards him. Even if the opponent tries to move Botamo, it is quite difficult because of his damage nullifying abilities, and balloon-like elasticity. Champa said that Magetta has strengthened his spirit but it is nothing like that, as pointed by Vegeta. *'Ear Covers' - By creating ear covers out of cooled magma around his ears, Magetta can avoid his weakness towards insults. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The basic form of a ''ki attack. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes *'Flight' - Magetta is capable of flying using ki in Dragon Ball Heroes. On the other hand, he isn't able to fly in the manga and anime. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Magetta makes his very first debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the God Mission series (GDM7). Magetta is mentioned in Xenoverse 2, he leaves the tournament after Champa insults him and as a result, does not fight during the Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition in the altered timeline of Age 779. Though Magetta does not physically appear his picture appears on the tournament roster on the Nameless Planet stage. As part of the 1.06.00 Update, the Future Warrior can obtain Magetta's Suit (Upper Body, Lower Body, Hand, & Feet) by purchasing it at the TP Medal Shop (open from Friday to Sunday). Each piece costs 130 TP Medals (520 TP for the whole set). In addition to the suit, there is also an accessory option called Magetta's Head which is a helmet modeled after Magetta's head. When using a Super Saiyan transformation, both the head accessory and suit glows as if it is white hot. Voice Actors *Japanese: Naoki Tatsuta *Funimation dub: N/A *Italian dub: Davide Garbolino *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Roberto Garcia **Portugal dub: Gabriel Gonçalves *Latin American Spanish dub: Osvaldo Trejo Rodríguez *Polish dub: Patryk Kasper Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Auta Magetta vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) *Auta Magetta, Champa, Botamo, Cabba, Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) and Goten vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue), Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, and Yamcha *Auta Magetta vs. Top *Auta Magetta and Botamo vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Auta Magetta vs. Rabanra *Auta Magetta vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Auta Magetta vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) *Auta Magetta and Frost (Final Form) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) and Master Roshi ;Manga *Auta Magetta vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) *Auta Magetta vs. Gohan (Potential Unleashed), Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Master Roshi *Auta Magetta vs. Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) Trivia *Magetta's name originates from the Japanese phrase , meaning "to be very surprised". *His saliva is made up of lava.Referee in "Turn Your Anger into Strength! Vegeta's Full-Bore Battle" *It is unknown who or what provides Magetta's voice in the English dub, as the voice is uncredited as "N/A". It can be inferred that his voice was produced with a text-to-speech software, but it is not known for sure what kind. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Magetta fr:Magettâ ja:オッタ マゲッタ pt-br:Magetta es:Magetta Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who have been Erased